Various attachments are used in drills to twist or rotate screws, nuts, bolts, lags, and similar threaded fasteners. However, such attachments tend to be highly specific and poorly adapted for engaging fasteners or other items not having a highly specific size and shape. Thus a drill attachment for a 6 mm hex nut typically will not work for driving a different size hex nut, nor for phillips or slot head screws of any size. Similarly, an attachment for phillips head screws will typically be ill adapted to engage a torx head, an allen head, a wing nut, or any item not having a phillips type receptacle.
Numerous drill attachments for driving threaded hooks with are known, but typically fit hooks within relatively narrow ranges of size and shape, and drill attachments for grasping or engaging other irregularly shaped objects are scarce. Moreover, most drill attachments do not enable pulling on an object while twisting or rotating the object.